A user of a mobile device may compose a text message. The text message may refer to the context (e.g. an environmental condition, a historical event, another device within range of the mobile device, etc.) of the mobile device and/or the user. The mobile device may acquire information about the context and represent the information as context data. The mobile device may transmit both the text message and the context data to a server of a communications system. Other context data may be acquired by other devices in the communication system (e.g. the recipient's mobile device, a third-party server or a data base). The server may embed the context data into the text message before transmitting the text message to the recipient's mobile device. The recipient may find the context data useful in understanding the text message. However, in certain circumstances, additional information may be garnered through further analysis of the context data that the user may also find useful as well.